hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Gift Season - HHW Users)
Note: This overall season is dedicated to CycloneRyne94 - however, each HHW user will receive a named storm in this season :D The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive, record-breaking season. It was the first Atlantic hurricane season in which all named storms became hurricanes, and a rare occasion occurred in which they were more major hurricanes than minimal hurricanes. 2017 was also the first season in which the first Hypercane appeared - having been the final storm of the season, and ultimately the strongest and most destructive tropical storm in human history; the storm having been named Thomas. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:31/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_≥_195_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2017 till:22/01/2017 color:C5 text:Anthony from:02/01/2017 till:11/01/2017 color:C5 text:Bob from:11/01/2017 till:15/01/2017 color:TS text:Billy from:17/02/2017 till:09/03/2017 color:C5 text:Bumblebee from:05/03/2017 till:21/03/2017 color:C4 text:Collin from:10/03/2017 till:26/03/2017 color:C3 text:Darren from:18/04/2017 till:24/04/2017 color:TS text:Dane from:24/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 color:TS text:Destiny barset:break from:07/05/2017 till:20/05/2017 color:C4 text:Floyd from:12/05/2017 till:18/05/2017 color:TS text:Hunter from:14/05/2017 till:23/05/2017 color:C3 text:Hypothetical from:20/05/2017 till:04/06/2017 color:C2 text:Jack from:28/06/2017 till:02/07/2017 color:TS text:Jason from:09/07/2017 till:24/07/2017 color:C4 text:Joshua from:11/07/2017 till:28/07/2017 color:C4 text:Keranique from:26/07/2017 till:14/08/2017 color:C5 text:Layten barset:break from:04/08/2017 till:15/08/2017 color:C1 text:Logan from:12/08/2017 till:07/09/2017 color:C4 text:Odile from:26/08/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:C6 text:Ryne from:09/09/2017 till:13/10/2017 color:C4 text:Steve from:25/12/2017 till:13/11/2017 color:C6 text:Hypercane Thomas bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:28/02/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:31/03/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Season Summary Storms Hurricane Anthony (Sassmaster15) Hurricane Bob (Dedicated to Bobnekaro) Tropical Storm Billy (Dedicated to WillyBilly2006) Hurricane Bumblebee (Dedicated to Bumblebee the transformer) Hurricane Collin (Dedicated to SnaggyFTW) Hurricane Darren (Dedicated to DarrenDude) Tropical Storm Dane (Dedicated to CycloneNkechinyer) Tropical Storm Destiny (Dedicated to UniversalSolo) Hurricane Floyd (Dedicated to StrawberryMaster) Tropical Storm Hunter (Dedicated to Emmaelise401) Hurricane Hypothetical (Dedicated to HypotheticalHurricane) Hurricane Jack (Dedicated to Leboringjack) Tropical Storm Jason (Dedicated to HypotheticalTornado) Hurricane Joshua (Dedicated to AzureAzulCrash) Hurricane Keranique (Dedicated to AGirlCalledKeranique) Hurricane Layten (Dedicated to Hurricane Layten) Hurricane Logan (Dedicated to HiiTZLoGaN) Hurricane Odile (Dedicated to HurricaneOdile) Hurricane Ryne (Dedicated to CycloneRyne94) = Hurricane Steve (Dedicated to Steve820) Hypercane Thomas (Dedicated to Hypercane) Storm Names The following names were used in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. The original list was discarded and replaced with the names of all users at Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. Names are based on a user's real or given name. Retirement: Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Usercanes Category:Gift Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Category 6 Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Active Seasons Category:Future Seasons